namariafandomcom-20200213-history
Great Dawn
Introduction This section shall explain the birth of all things that exist within the Astral Abyss and of Myrm's First Experience of becoming a Life Creator. This is just a short summary of what will become later a huge story. The Great Dawn The Great Dawn In the beginning of everything, there was a large asteroid hovering through space. It eventually smashed into several others, to form a sort of planet. Once this occurred and 8.2 Billion Years later, a portal opened. 6 Gods emerged. The First was Myrm the Creator. He created all that is in existence, including the gods themselves. He, with his Tool of Life, shaped the planet into 5 separate plains. The Aether, where the heavens ascended, and it seemed quite tranquil. The Nether, a hellish underworld that withheld chaos and destruction. The Ender, a shadowy realm that held too many secrets to be shared. The Overworld, a place where everything seemed out of place, and finally The Shadow Realm, a Realm that is a shadow of all the other realms. He appointed a god to shape life in each plain and make it their own. The Second God, and the Ruler of the Aether was Kirin'toh. He was believed to be the wisest of the five gods, and was blessed with the Gift of Wisdom from Myrm. He shaped a heavenly land into what he believed to be the future of all the plains. He created Aether Humans and ascended them to Demi-Godhood. The Aether Humans were thought to be the most gifted of all, able to wield the Magic that the Aether provided. The Third God, and the Ruler of the Nether was Voltharamis. He was believed to be the most corrupt of all the gods, even being accused of betraying Myrm and trying to ascend himself to Creator status, he was left with the Nether Realm. Voltharamis held a special hatred for the other gods, this hate shaped the Nether into a hellish underworld of chaos and destruction. Voltharamis, surprised at the minions that he created with pure hatred, turned them into The Hellstorm. He organized his newly founded minions into a army and prepared them for war with the neighboring continents on the planet. The Fourth God, and the Ruler of the Ender was Razagal. She was the most distant of the gods, rarely speaking a word in The Great Council. She was blessed with the ability to great beasts. She attempted to copy Kirin'toh's Aether Human design, but failed and created Ender Humans. These humans held a odd tranquility but were quite distant from their God, hardly acknowledging her presence. Voltharamis slipped into the Ender one day and flooded the Night Gardens with his blood, corrupting them with hate. The Gardens and Forests warped and twisted, the Ender Humans became outraged. Razagal destroyed the corruption, but couldn't bring herself to slaying her creations. She let them be, and created a overseer to make sure her Ender Humans never harmed the other God's Creations. She created the Ender Dragon to keep a eye on the creations. It did a marvelous job, but sometimes it slipped up and allowed a few Ender Humans to escape. Overall the dragon fulfilled its duties. The Fifth God, and the Ruler of the Overworld was Lexstrazian. She morphed her physical form into that of a Blue Dragon. She flew to each realm observing the chaos that was happening. She observed Aether and Ender Humans, and came up with a formula to create her own. She simply named them Humans. She took essence from the Aether and Ender Humans and found the correct balance to create a neutral species. This species was capable of much more than the Ender and Aether Humans could ever achieve. They could think for themselves without need for a God to lead them. They were developing their own skills, without knowledge of a God. She enjoyed this and left her creations with her world. Lexstrazian was never seen again after this. The Sixth God, and the Ruler of the Shadow Realm was Artanis. Artanis created a realm that mimics all the others, taking a little from each. He eventually developed 2 races. Angels and Demonlords. These two races lived together in perfect harmony, using the terrain there were given and making it a home. The Shadow Realm was never found by any of the other Gods, it was too well hidden. To this day little information remains of Artanis and his Shadow Realm. ::Theory:: There was believed to be a Seventh God to watch over a very infant realm, however he was believed to have died off and his realm gone with him. This could become a greater story later on. The Great Shattering: Myrm called a council with all of the gods to discuss Voltharamis and his Hellstorm Army. Voltharamis did not show, nor did Lexstrazian. Artanis, Razagal, and Kirin'toh were present. They discussed the issue of how Voltharamis and his army were only able to access the realms on foot. They devised a discontinuation of the connected realms and came up with a plan. They would seperate the 5 Realms with The Shatterer, a sword so powerful, it could separate continents. They created the weapon and the 4 remaining gods traveled to the Overworld. They saw Lexstrazian's creations, and created Life Pods to preserve the species as it's extinction from the blast radius was impending. The species preserved, the 4 Gods got together they prepared the tool. All of the sudden Voltharamis returns with his Hellstorm army, He surrounds the 4 Gods and attacks. Angels and Demonlords defend the Gods as they continue their ritual. Aether and Ender Humans were seen also fighting the demons. Voltharamis and his army were too strong. They ended up defeating the army and they approached the Gods. Artanis created the Shield of Retribution and covered the Gods from Mortal Hits, in return sacrificing his Godhood. Myrm, the ritual complete lurched The Shatterer into the ground and separated the continents. 95% of the Demons died by the blast radius, and the sword requires a sacrifice. Razagal and Kirin'toh combined the essence of Ender and Aether to create Kaeder Power. Kaeder power was then transferred to the blade to allow it to fully separate the continents and take them to their own realm. The two gods, now with their combined power died together. Myrm observing his failed creations returned to the Astral Abyss to contemplate. The Aether Humans, and Ender Humans returned to their realms, and Humans returned through the use of Life Pods. The Angels and Demonlords were transported back to the Shadows, and took Artanis, their now Mortal God, as their still prime leader. The Great Dawn, has occurred.